


A House Is Not A Home

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie is Back On Her Bullshit (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2018) [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotions, Established Relationship, Hudmel emotions, Klaine Advemt, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2018, M/M, SO, Tonight I'm attending a going away party as my parents sell my childhood home, discussion of canon death, klaine advent 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: Burt's selling the Hudmel home and Kurt has Emotions.





	A House Is Not A Home

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent:](https://klaineadvent.tumblr.com) Day 8 - House/Gift

It was happening. They were selling the house.

“You didn’t even grow up in this house, Kurt,” Burt said reasonably, knowing better than to ruffle Kurt’s hair but doing it anyway. “Why are you gettin’ so emotional?”

Kurt glared at his father, sniffling and wiping his eyes. “This was the house we became a family. You and me and Carol and Finn.” His voice broke on Finn.

Burt smiled, sadly. He grabbed Burt by both shoulders. “Moving from this house doesn’t mean we’re losing Finn. Just like get rid of that chair didn’t mean Finn lost his dad. Or getting rid of that dresser made you lose your mom.”

Kurt sniffed again, falling into his father’s chest. Burt rook him easily into his arms as if he was still a little kid.

A soft knock came from the doorway. “Gentlemen,” Blaine said. Kurt could feel his dad pick up his head to look at him but Kurt didn’t turn and neither of them let go from the hug. “We’re picking up beer for the party and Carol wants to know if either of you have a request.”

“Heineken” both men answered together. Kurt was his father’s son.

Blaine laughed, deprecatingly. Kurt’s husband was a fan of darker beer, he didn’t understand his lager loving in-laws.

Kurt listened to his steps fade down the hallway, waiting for the door to close behind him before he pulled away.

He sniffed again, clearing his throat and averting his eyes. He spent a lot of high school crying on and with his father. They’ve been through a lot together.

Blaine and Kurt drove in from New York for this going away party. They were supposed to be helping but all Kurt had done so far was cry and be moody. Story of his life.

He dug in his pocket, looking for the thing he brought.

“I got you something,” Kurt told him, holding it closed in his fist.

“Ah, Kurt you didn’t have to bring me a gift. It’s not that kind of party.”

Kurt shook his head. “It’s not really a gift. More like…”

Kurt didn’t know how to finish the sentence. Instead, he just held out his open hand, a ring of keys resting in the center.

Burt’s eyebrows arched up, smiling as he picked them up. “What’s this?”

“Keys,” Kurt said. “Keys to mine and Blaine’s place, the old Lima house. This one.” Kurt pointed at the last key on the ring. “And this one’s for the new apartment.”

Burt’s eyebrows arched up more. “New apartment?”

Kurt nodded, looking at his hands. “Yeah. Blaine and I had to find a new apartment with a room for the baby.”

Burt gasped. “Baby? It worked? Rachel’s pregnant?!”

Kurt nodded, his eyes started streaming again but he was grinning too.

“Ahaha!” Burt cheered and picked up Kurt and spun him around again. “Oh, kid, this is great! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You were so caught up in moving! I don’t know I was just–”

“Oh, Kurt this is great. And now Carol and I are gonna be closer and–”

“I know, I know!” Burt was crying now, too. They were both laughing and crying and clutching each other.

“I guess that’s why it’s hitting me so much,” Kurt continued, his voice thick. “Blaine and I are making a family and when I think family I think you and Carol and  _ this house _ .”

“Oh, bud, we’re always gonna be a family. Screw this house. You’ll have a better one.”

Kurt sniffed and nodded. Burt sniffed and cuffed him on the shoulder.

The house stood, indifferent.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/180969407900/a-house-is-not-a-home)


End file.
